‘Just another Shipwreck’
by Sapphire1022
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Rose and Jack Dawson, but this is a different story of how the love you have for another is your biggest strength against the people that surround you and against yourself.
1. Chapter 1

'**_Just another Shipwreck'_**

My Heart Will Go On

By: Celine Dion

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Everybody knows the story of Rose and Jack Dawson. It is a story about how a rich girl finds love in the heart of a poor man and how they are forced to keep their love a secret from society. In the end, Rose accepts her fate and follows Jack to were her heart leads them. Jack dies after saving Rose form freezing in the ice-cold water, and Rose keeps her promises to him and lives her life the way he wanted her to.

This is not the story of rose and Jack, this is a different story. A story that takes place in the Titanic. A story of how the love you have for another is your biggest strength. It does not matter how young you are, what class you are in, how you were brought up, but rather by how far you are willing to go for the love of your life.

-

-

-

-

**APRIL 10, 1912**

Dark brown hair blow in the wind. Untamed like a wild mustang it moved like dancers on a stage. Black eye lashes fluttered open to scan the scenery around her. Her petite frame was standing on the balcony of the R.M.S. Titanic.

It was said that the Titanic was the ship of dreams. A path towards America for a better life. A better life for those in pursuit of it. She was a lady, well brought up and spoiled by her father like most little girls. She had a loving father, protective and caring for her more than himself. She was his little angel, a trapped soul behind a porcelain face.

Her father a man of court had always given her luxury, love, a good life, but never what she desired the most; freedom. The power to make ones own choices, to chose your own career, make your own friends and most importantly chose the man you would spend the rest of your life with.

-

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I havent updated in a really long time but the thing is that I am grounded. I failed two tests so i have no computer acces. I can only use it for like 20 minutes because my older sister feels pitty for me. I wont be able to really use the computer until May 12 (I think thats when grades come up) and only if I get high notes.**

**Please bare with me.**

-

-

-

Red silk mantels adorned each dark oak table throughout the elegant dining room. The room was decorated in attractive Jacobean style, and was painted in peanut white. A diamond chandelier hung over the brown-haired women's head.

"Miss, what would you like to drink" Came the voice of the waiter.

"Uhm…A glass of water would be nice." I replied.

"Certainly, and what may I get you sir?"

"A cold martini." Replied my father. He turned to face me and spoke in a cold voice. "Put a smile on your face. You look like you are being tortured."

Taking a deep breath and closed my eyes. Opening them seconds later I turned to my father.

"This is nothing but torture"

"I don't want to hear any of that _I want to be free_ crap. You will behave and that is final."

My eyes widened slightly. Never before had I heard my father curse as me.

"Now remember Sir Harman is a dear friend of mine and it would be in your best interest to drop that attitude and enjoy yourself." He finished

"Yes father."

The waiter set a glass of water next to my knife and I found myself wondering just how deep my skin was.

Would the knife be able to cut through?

-

-

-

Walking down the long corridor, I noticed a woman with curly red hair.

"Rose. Is that you?" I asked stunned. The last time I had seen my child hood friend had been when we were nine.

"Reine?" She turned around and smiled. It had been such a long time.

"I see that you were forced here too. How are you faring?"

"Terrible. My fiancé is cold as the ice burgs we will pass by." Rose stated.

Allowing myself a small smile, I looked fondly at her.

"Do not worry everything will turn out in the end. I must take my leave now. Father will start to worry if I take any longer."

"Of course. Good night."

We walked our separate ways, as did our lives. We were both young, and we were women. We did not have a purpose.

-

-

-


End file.
